


We Write of Our Thoughts

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Gifts, Letters, M/M, budding friendship, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Our thoughts have the amazing capability of changing before we even realize we are in the process of growing.





	

Potter, 

I am not going to the Burrow. I am not part of your circle, most notably, I am only called upon when I am required for tasking. As such, since there will not be any tasking for me to partake in at such an event, I will be living a leisurely afternoon away from nefarious gingers and their sprawling idiosyncrasies. 

Regarding your last letter… there are a fair many statements which must be made before I continue.

Do not thank me for any part I had in the war. I can barely fathom a world in which I am not charged for my crimes, let alone a world where the Hero himself thanks me for all the dark and twisted things I partook of. 

Furthermore, I… appreciate the thoughtfulness of your gifts. I have tried, rather in vain to return both of these items, as their collective cost are both more than anything I could have ever looked for. However, they are invaluable in that to return them to you would no doubt be returning them to dust. Though – one must ask, how you knew that the flower was listed, as the entire book is not only in Arabic, but spelled to not be translated. Might the idiot Potter offspring be searching for knowledge on his quest for self-discovery?

As to the letters of your friends, all I can say is. I know that I expect more of you. But my expectations are lived up to by you finding yourself alive. What you choose to do with the life you’ve been given now, is entirely up to you. I admit that should you find yourself lost, I am and have always been, and will continue to be a force to kick you in the right arse. But I am not going to pressure you to do something, far too much of – either of our lives, has been as the request and desire of another. 

You should have the courage, Gryffindor that you are, to say as such to your friends. For them, this was a journey where they proved their merit as people, for you, there was hardly a choice provided. Death was inevitable and narrowly avoided. For them, it was avoidable, and their sacrifice though great was not seen as necessary. 

I presume you will be set upon your journey after the ceremony. 

Continue to be safe. 

I have purchased the beautiful beastie, and she will accompany you. You may use her in any many of communication you so desire. Or keep her as a companion.

Fair travels,

SS

**Author's Note:**

> In the darkness, the lonliness, the night - there is always something to provide hope.


End file.
